The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica (subspecies nucipersica), and which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Burnecttwelvexe2x80x99.
The present variety of nectarine tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties and rootstocks by creating and releasing promising selections of prunus, malus and regia species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling xe2x80x98Burnecttwelvexe2x80x99 was originated by us from a population of seedlings grown in our experimental orchards which are located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were the result of a controlled cross of the yellow-fleshed xe2x80x98Arctic Starxe2x80x99 nectarine tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,332), which was used as the pollen parent, and the yellow fleshed nectarine tree, xe2x80x98Crimson Babyxe2x80x99, (unpatented) which was used as the seed parent. One seedling designated as E45.002, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics. This promising variety was marked for subsequent observation. After the 1999 growing season, the new variety nectarine tree was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.
Asexual reproduction of this new and distinct variety of nectarine tree was accomplished by budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguard Rootstockxe2x80x99 (non-patented). This was performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Fowler, Calif. Subsequent evaluations have shown those asexual reproductions run true to the original tree. All characteristics of the original tree and its fruit were established and appear to be transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations. We have observed fruit for the past 3 successive years from approximately 15 propagated trees.
xe2x80x98Burnecttwelvexe2x80x99 is a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which is of large size, and which has vigorous growth. The new variety of nectarine tree is also a regular, and productive bearer of relatively large, firm, yellow fleshed, sub-acidic, clingstone fruit which has both a good flavor and eating quality. This new and novel tree has a medium to low chilling requirement of approximately 500 hours. The tree also produces relatively uniformly sized fruit throughout the tree. The fruit further has a high degree of red skin coloration, and a firm flesh. The fruit of the present variety also appears to have good handling and shipping qualities. In addition to the foregoing, the xe2x80x98Burnecttwelvexe2x80x99 nectarine tree bears fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment on approximately May 19 to May 23 under the ecological conditions prevailing in the San Joaquin Valley of central California. In relative comparison with the pollen parent xe2x80x98Arctic Starxe2x80x99 nectarine tree, the xe2x80x98Burnecttwelvexe2x80x99 Nectarine tree produces fruit which ripen about 7 to 9 days earlier at the same geographical location.